An Online Conversation
by maschan
Summary: Casey and Derek have known each other for years. Long before Nora and George ever met on an IM. But when the two find out who each other is, will love strike, or will a years long friendship be ruined? Dasie! CHAPTER 3 IS RATED M! DON'T READ IF UNDER M AG
1. HotStud Would Understand

**A/N: Almost this entire story is an I.M. er between Derek and Casey. Will end up Dasey. By the way, Derek and Casey were put on each other's friends list before Nora and George. Also, this is my first LWD fanfic, and I haven't seen many episodes, so if I get some of the characters wrong, please forgive me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LWD, though that would be so cool. Cha-ching! **

**NOTE: HotStudDerek; MissunderstoodTeenGirlCasey**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HotStud: Hey missunderstoodteengirl! What's up?

MissunderstoodTeenGirl: Nothing much. In fact, I'm worse than what I was last time I talked to you. It really has been a while, hasn't it? Anyway, my mom got remarried and I had to move in with her new husband lives. I have, like, three new step-siblings, and I swear, they all hate me! If it wasn't for my little sister and you, I would go crazy!

HotStud: I know what you mean. My dad just got remarried, too, and my new sisters are CRAZY! Sometimes, I just wish that my dad never met that woman! My older sister is CRAZY! I swear, she has to have everything her way, or she goes crazy.

MissunderstoodTeenGirl: Seriously, my new brother is just like that, too. I think before we moved in, he got everything his way. His sister and brother get less attention than he does. Sometimes I wonder if he just wants to annoy people, because he does it a LOT to me. Every chance he gets, he is doing SOMETHING to try to annoy me. Like the other day, he threw a party. I took the credit for it so he wouldn't get in trouble, and he didn't help clean up AT ALL! Even though it was his entire fault. I should just go and tell my mom what really happened. I'm sure Mister Perfect would never see that coming. Hang on, speaking of my brother, I have to yell at him. My net is slowing down, so he must be on.

Casey goes into the hallway, pounds on Derek's door.

"Get of the net. I'm talking to somebody" She yells through the door.

"No. I'm talking to somebody myself. You get off!" Derek calls back.

MissunderstoodTeenGirl: Sorry about that. I'm back. My brother is being an ASSWHOLE!

HotStud: Yeah, well, I have to go. It's supper time. Talk to you later.

MissunderstoodTeenGirl: OK, bye. Besides, it's supper time at my house, too. I'll talk to you tomorrow.

_HotStud has signed off. _The monitor of her laptop flashed.

Casey closed her laptop, went out into the hallway, and got nearly ran over by Derek.

"Watch where you are going. You could have sprained my ankle again." Casey yelled at Derek.

"You watch it, Miss. Graceful!" Derek shouted back to Casey.

"UGH!" Casey groaned.

_HotStud would understand._ Casey thought to herself.

Little did she know that she was just in a fight with HotStud.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: Short, I know. **

**Please Review**

**maschan**


	2. It's You

**-THE NEXT DAY:**

HotStud: Hey, MissunderstoodTeenGirl! How was dinner last night?

MissunderstoodTeenGirl: It would have been great if it weren't for my step-brother hogging all the ice cream. See, yesterday was my moms birthday, so we had cake and ice cream, and he got almost ALL of it. But, of coarse, he always gets what he wants. I swear, if he ever said he loved me, I would go crazy. But, HotStud, would you hate me if I told you something personal?

HotStud: No problem. What's up?

MissunderstoodTeenGirl: Well, I think I am falling in love with you. I mean, think about it. We have been friends ever since we were like twelve. We are now sixteen. Although we have never met in person, I think I am falling for you.

HotStud: Well, that's kind of a shock, but I think I love you, too.

MissunderstoodTeenGirl: So does that mean that we are dating?

HotStud: Yes. But we should meet sometime. What about this Saturday? No school, and I hear there is a new movie in town. What's it called? Oh, yeah, it's _Wild Animals. _It is supposed to be really good. Do you want to go at, say, eight?

MissunderstoodTeenGirl: Sure. I'll meet you there.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**SATURDAY, SEVEN THIRTY AT THE HOUSE**

"Mom, can you take me to the theater? I have a date at eight?" Casey asked Nora.

"I'm sorry, Case. I can't. I have to get ready for tomorrow. George and I are on our six month anniversary, so we need to find babysitters for the younger kids." Nora replied.

"I can take her, Nora. I have a date at the theater, as well. It saves you gas, and Casey and I can go together." Derek volunteered.

"Thank you, Derek." Nora said, tossing him the car keys.

**SATURDAY, SEVEN FOURTY FIVE, THE CAR**

"OK, Derek. Now why did you really want to take me?" Casey asked.

"Just because we are going to the same place." Derek replied.

**SATURDAY, EIGHT O' CLOCK, THE THEATER**

"OK, no need to worry. We were only supposed to just have gotten here. Maybe he's just not here yet." Casey said to herself.

"Why isn't she here yet?" Derek asked.

**SATURDAY, NINE O' CLOCK, THE THEATER**

"Come on, Casey. Both of our dates were supposed to be here an hour ago. Let's just go home, get some sleep, and we will have the house to ourselves tomorrow. We can ask our dates why they weren't here, and maybe invite them over." Derek said, as he gave Casey a brotherly hug to try to comfort her.

"OK, but he has some explaining to do. This is something I would have expected from you, but not him." Casey said.

**SUNDAY, MIDNIGHT, CASEY'S ROOM**

_A DREAM_

"Check me profile. You will learn the truth about me." HotStud said to Casey.

In a heartbeat, she awoke, dove over to where she kept her laptop, logged onto her name, and looked at his profile.

'Profile information currently unavailable.' The computer screen flashed.

"Great. Just great. Well, I'll talk to him tomorrow." Casey said to herself.

**SUNDAY, NOON, CASEY AND DEREK ARE ALONE IN THE HOUSE**

MissunderstoodTeenGirl: Where were you last night? I waited for an hour with my brother outside the theater!

HotStud: What are you talking about? My sister and I were the only ones outside of the theater last night. I even walked around the theater like twice, looking for you and her date. Wait! I have to go.

'HotStud has logged off.' The computer screen flashed right before Derek pounded on her door.

"What do you want, Derek? My boyfriend just logged off, and I want to find out who he is! I WILL MEET HIM!" Casey said.

"Just let me in, please! It's an emergency!" Derek yelled through the door.

"Fine, come in." Casey said.

Derek slammed into the door, ran over to Casey, and kissed her on the lips.

"DEREK, WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" Casey yelled at her brother.

"Your boyfriend was there last night, and my girlfriend was there, too." Derek said.

"What are you talking about? We were the only ones outside last night." Casey said.

"EXACTLY! USE YOUR BRAIN, CASEY. IF YOUR BOYFRIEND WASN'T THERE, AND MY GIRLFRIEND WASN'T THERE, BUT THEY WERE THERE, BUT WE WERE THE ONLY ONES OUTSIDE, AND EVERYONE ELSE WAS INSIDE THE THEATERS, THEN THINK!" Derek yelled at Casey.

"If we were the only ones outside… Everyone was inside the theaters… Our dates were there… Oh, GOD! You're HotStud, aren't you?" Casey asked Derek.

"And you're MissunderstoodTeenGirl." Derek said.

"Eww, GROSS! I AM IN LOVE WITH MY BROTHER… I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Casey yelled at Derek.

"Look, Case. If we could get along on the net, and we are only related by law, why don't we give it a try?" Derek asked.

"Fine. I'll give you six weeks. If I am still in love with you then, we can go farther." Casey said.

"Oh, who am I kidding? I love you, Derek. Come here!" Casey said, pulling Derek to her and kissing him with a huge amount of passion.

"I love you, too, Casey!" Derek said as the two fell onto Casey's bed.

"We're back!" Nora and George yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" Casey yelled back.

Derek gave Casey another passionate kiss, and the two went down stairs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: OK, the next chapter will be the last unless I get requests for another chapter from review.**

**Speaking of reviews,**

**Please Review**

**maschan )**


	3. Derek, I'm Pregnant

Six months later, Casey and Derek were still going strong at it.

"And your last gift is from Derek and me." Casey said, handing Nora and George a small envelope.

"Casey, what could be in an envelope?" George asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Casey and Derek said together.

When Nora opened the envelope, she gasped. Inside were two tickets for a deep see cruse, going around the North Pacific for one week.

"Wow! Casey, Derek, thank you!" George and Nora said together.;

"And, we already have baby sitters set up for the younger kids. Derek and I are going to stay here to be able to do our jobs. So you two have fun. This leaves first thing tomorrow. Seven A.M. sharp." Casey said.

"Wow, Casey, Derek. We don't know what to say. So, thank you." George and Nora said again.

"No problem. And, since it is your anniversary, we already have your stuff packed, complete with a digital camera, so you can take as many pictures on your trip as possible." Casey said, bringing out the adults suitcases.

"Derek, this is so nice and polite of you. Who are you and what have you done to my son?" George asked.

"Goodness, dad. You act like people can't grow up. Ever since I started dating Chrissy, I have really changed." Derek said to his father.

**THE NEXT MORNING AT SIX THIRTY**

"Let's go, kids. We need to get you to the babysitters, and we need to get on the ship." Nora yelled up the stairs.

**AN HOUR LATER**

"We're finally alone. And for a week at that." Derek said, going up to Casey and kissing her full of passion.

"Well, I have to say, I'm surprised with the Chrissy thing. Chrissy, Casey. I can't believe they didn't catch that." Casey said, kissing him back.

"Now, what do you want to do?" Derek asked Casey.

"Make love to me." Casey pleaded.

"Casey, are you sure you want to? I mean, that's a big step." Derek said.

"I'm sure." Casey said, going over to Derek, stripping him of his shirt and pants.

In return, Derek stripped Casey of her shirt and pants as well. He then moved around to her back, and unlatched her bra. He was getting extremely hard now.

While Derek was still behind her, she reached behind her and pulled down his boxers.

Derek followed suit by taking off her panties.

"Fuck me, now, Derek." Casey pleaded.

He tossed Casey onto the floor, making sure to catch her so that she wouldn't hurt herself, quickly got on his back, and Casey got on top of him.

He could feel his shaft going into her pussy. She moaned in pleasure, but slight pain.

"Case, are you OK?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. I just… This is my… Derek, I'm still a virgin." Casey said.

"So am I." Derek said.

The two had sex almost every day that week, and after about a month, Casey realized that she had made a HUGE mistake.

So, the night she found out for sure, she went into Derek's room at nearly one in the morning, and woke him up.

"Derek? Derek! Derek, wake up!" Casey said until she finally woke Derek up.

"Waza matter, baby?" Derek asked.

"Derek, I'm pregnant."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: OK, I decided that this is the end of this story, but a sequel will be up sometime. **

**Please Review.**

**maschan )**


End file.
